Waiting for the One
by The Lady Luthien
Summary: Ginny's thoughts on true love, being lonely, and waiting for the man who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Could be a one-shot. Could be a three chapter story. The next chapter would be Harry and the last one would be the two coming together. Please put your thoughts and criticisms in a review.

**Disclaimer:** Ideas about love are mine. My heart is mine. Ginny and the world of Harry Potter is not.

Everything was always terribly romantic. For Ginny it was anyway. Every day, the rising sun brought new dreams and fantasies about what was to come. She lived in her own little dream world with nothing to worry about except for when Mr. Right would come knocking at the door.

Most of her brothers had already found their counterparts. Bill had married Fleur, Percy was smitten with Penelope, George with Alicia, Fred and Angelina engaged, and now Ron was realizing his true love as well. It was just the other day that she saw Ron holding hands with Hermione. Took him long enough. I mean it was only under his nose for what-seven years or so?

Like most romances, she found it simply wonderful. Ginny was so happy for Hermione-that girl had patience to die for. But, she couldn't help feeling somewhat jealous of her older brothers. Have no doubts that Ginny was happy for them, but she couldn't stop the twinges of sadness that overcame her. She couldn't help it; the feelings just welled up inside her, making her sigh with anticipation of what was to come but also with a hint of loneliness.

It seemed no one would ever be interested in her. Not that she wanted half the eligible men out there anyway. No, she was looking for someone to go against the grain…someone to believe in something…someone that was willing to give his heart away completely… In other words, someone much like herself.

She didn't want someone that was interested in a different girl every couple of weeks. Nor did she want someone that wouldn't take her or her ideals seriously. Ginny needed someone serious. But not too serious, mind you-Ginny needed someone with a subtle sense of humor. That way, every time he laughed, her eyes could light up because it is rare to hear such a sound. But just because he is serious does not make him solemn. On the contrary, the words are as different as night and day.

Ginny wanted to know what it was like. To be in love, I mean. Did you get tingles up and down your spine every time you looked his way? When his eyes locked with yours, even for the briefest of moments, did your heart melt? And, when he held you with such strength but also with a gentle air, did your knees go weak? When he finally lowered his mouth to yours, did you just want to burst with happiness?

People say that love has changed their lives. She believed it. It comes along unexpectedly and sweeps you off your feet with no chance to slow down and explain. Love is something that the world's scientists have tried to explain, but for all their genius, they lack this one simple fact. Love cannot be explained. You cannot put love in numbers and try to solve it, as if it were just another scientific mystery.

Those that have been in love before already know the message Ginny is trying to express. It is something you just feel. All the way from the tips of your toes to the last strand of hair protruding from your head, you can sense it. It is something that you don't even realize until it happens. And by the time you feel it, there's no going back-your heart is gone. We cannot control what happens. So many people are scared of the feelings, but there's no reason to be. It can be overwhelming when you realize that it goes beyond the normal stages of a relationship. But, that shouldn't stop you. For, unless you completely give your heart away, you're not living. Without falling as hard as you possibly can, you cannot know what it's like. And when you have to pick up the pieces of your broken heart, it's ok because you've felt it. You can rest easy and die knowing that you have loved with all your heart and soul at least once in your life. Someone very wise once said that true friends say 'If you ever need anything, I'll be there.' But true love says 'You'll never need anything, I'll be there.'

Love is looking at someone and knowing that they're not Mr. Right Now, they're Mr. One and Only. You can look at them and see yourselves growing old together, but never tiring of each other. Love is whispered promises under stars, and holding each other tight to block out the cold. It's about wiping away tears, one kiss at a time.

Sure, Ginny had had boyfriends-who hadn't? But, not one of them made her stomach do flip flops, or make her eyes glaze over. When she was kissed she felt sparks, but she wanted fireworks.

Although, the truth must also be told. There had been a long time when Ginny feared she would never have a boyfriend. She had found herself unattractive. Growing up with all boys, she was always treated as one of the guys. She was always a friend, nothing more. Guys would come up to her and ask what to get their girlfriends, but never ask if she would be their girlfriend. One memorable boy said, 'Well, I mean you're great to talk about Quidditch and stuff, but not really a girlfriend.' Of course, this broke her heart.

For a long while, she just gave up the idea of having someone all together. She became more boyish in her appearance-ponytail every day, always wearing the same baggy clothes as if she was worth nothing more than that. A year passed. Ginny had pretty much stopped socializing by then. She kept to herself. She focused on her schoolwork, and became first in her year. She was the first one to get to class and the first one to leave. She never did partner work, always choosing to do it alone for extra credit. At night, rather than talk to her roommates, she kept her hangings drawn and read.

The summer between her fifth and sixth year was the thing that saved her. Being around her family, and Harry and Hermione, improved her mood. She began talking more and showed some of her sarcastic humor that she had kept hidden. Ginny changed her appearance as well. She lost the weight she had gained over the year from binge eating when she felt depressed. Her lively red hair glowed in the sun, acquiring natural highlights. She bought new clothes and showed a new attitude. Ginny vowed that this year would be different.

When the Hogwarts Express rolled in, most people were shocked. They couldn't believe this was Ginny Weasley. It was like looking at a completely new person. Things changed for her that year. She strengthened forgotten friendships and hung out in a circle she felt comfortable in. Ginny went on dates and flirted shamelessly. Now, she was not only the smartest girl of her year, but one of the prettiest and most popular.

Ginny graduated soon after that. She was Head Girl, of course. She looked at the castle for the last time as a student and wondered how she had ever been unhappy there.

But, she always knew one thing was missing. Sure, the last two years had been great, but that had been missing that one main element. The one. Even now, in her last "summer", she was searching.

Ginny sighed, and knew that for the time being, she would lie in wait, for her Prince Charming. That maybe love would sneak in through the night and catch her by surprise. When love came, Ginny knew it would be well worth her wait.


	2. The One

**A/N:** I know I said three chapters. But, I changed my mind. Mostly because of over the past couple of weeks I just can't write Harry's point of view. So here it is: the actual scenario. Enjoy. And please review.

**Disclaimer:** Give me a break.

A cloudy day swept over the sky, one fall day at Hogwarts. The air was crisp, but not bitter. A soft breeze blew over the land, rustling fallen leaves and rummaged thoughts. The clouds were gray, with little white light peeking through the vast blanket that consumed the sky. It was not a bad day for those who wanted to sit and be alone. Most of the Hogwarts population had taken to sitting by the fires in their respective common rooms instead.

Ginny was taking a leisurely walk around the grounds, sorting out her thoughts. Her vivid red hair was behind her, blowing in the breeze. She walked slowly, with her head lazily tilted back as she contemplated her life. All of a sudden, she came across the man on her mind sitting in his favorite spot in all of Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking," Harry replied. He was leaning casually against the beech tree; one leg out in front of him and his hand was hugging the other to his chest.

When he said nothing further, she thought he wasn't in the mood to talk and began to walk away, as if she were going to the Quidditch pitch all along. Ginny was disappointed but she'd be damned if she was going to show it.

"But, you can join me." Harry looked up from under the beech tree and scooted over so Ginny could also lean against the sturdy trunk. Hope ignited.

She sat down, leaning against him in an equally casual manner. They were so comfortable. It felt like they had been doing this their whole lives. Their bodies were touching and it felt wonderful.

The two sat in silence for a while, thoughts entwining into one, even though they didn't know that. Ginny glanced over at him-his green eyes, his mussed hair, the way he grasped his hands were loosely hanging over his knees… For a moment, the object of her affections looked over-right into her eyes.

My God, she's so beautiful. He'd tried to fight his feelings for years-to no avail. Harry couldn't help it-she was so beautiful. Even now, just lying against the tree, she was perfect. There was just something about her- the way her flaming red hair fell in gentle waves around her face.

That's it. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ginny-"

"Harry-"

He hadn't even realized they had stood up until he looked down and his face was mere inches from hers. It would be so easy to put his arms around her waist, fitting her to his body. It would be so easy, but he couldn't. For years, he was like a child-looking but not touching. It took every ounce of control he had to stay where he was. "You first," he whispered.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do. It was this that shattered him.

Her eyes fluttered as he rested his head on hers. She was practically shaking with the raw energy she was feeling. She muttered his name, once. 'Harry'. It was this that shattered him. His lips came crashing down. Passion, which had been kept hidden for all these years came forth, and they poured their souls into the kiss. It lasted a minute, an hour, an eternity. Ginny leaned into him as Harry pushed her back into the trees, pressing his body against her. Her nimble fingers wound their way into his hair. It was everything she'd ever wanted, and nothing like what would come.

When they finally came up for air, they gazed at each other with such obvious desire in their eyes. Their cheeks were flushed red and Ginny was panting slightly.

When she looked up into Harry's eyes, she was lost in a sea of green. They were alone in the world, each existing only to the other. They became unconscious of time, of nature, of everything around them.

They spoke volumes with their eyes, each relaying messages the other could understand. To anyone who happened to be watching, they must have looked quite ridiculous. To the unseen eye they would just be two teenagers grinning shyly and looking at each other with longing. Looking away every once and awhile, only to find that they can't.

Harry was the one to break the gaze. Ginny took her hand and lifted his chin, smiling, and kissed him again. This time the kiss was more intense, if that was possible. It was uncertain at first, neither one knowing how far the other would go. And all of a sudden, Harry was able to feel the pleasantness of Ginny Weasley's tongue exploring his mouth. It was starting to get wild and frenzied.

"Harry we have to stop," Ginny broke off, gasping for breath.

Harry's eyes were hurt, "Oh God, Gin, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. It's just-"

"Harry, what I meant was stop doing this here. Anyone could see! Students-Professor-Gryffindors have a great view of this tree you know."

Harry murmured something that sounded a like 'Ron'.

"I'll take care of him, Harry don't worry. And, if I can't, we know Hermione has ways to persuade him."

He laughed with her. He loved it when she laughed. She threw her hair back and her mouth opened in a most enticing manner. Harry made to kiss her again, but Ginny dodged him. She laughed as he pouted and said, "I think it's time we paid a visit to the Room of Requirement."

Smirking like a Cheshire cat, Ginny took his hand and they practically sprinted up to the castle, where excursions of sheer bliss awaited them.

They deserved this happiness together. They deserved whatever they could get before the dark times of war took over.


End file.
